User talk:General Grham
admin *Could you make me a admin here? I know my fanon and I would be a great admin here.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:17, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Also I tried to create a infobox but for some reason got screwed up, I have to go for now but I'll be back.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:57, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Lets see your a bueritcrate (Spelled right?) here and over at NCIS wiki how many should we have here?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:19, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Sure but I want to be know as the Beast Wars admin.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:23, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Yesss. hmmm my sig has a pic red link could you uplode a pic of a predacon symbol? Oh and I meant I want users to think of me as the beast wars guy.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:26, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *I was hoping for you to uplode it under the names Troyb2.jpg but whatever.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:30, 1 July 2007 (UTC) P.S, how did you know that your wiki was up?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:31, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Ahh I'll check mine later, soo we need more users, whats the fun of being admins and bureaucrat if we dont have any users.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:37, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *I like it, hmmm lets see I'm no good at uploding pics you see (I know weird) and I need only four pics, one is transmetal tarantulas, shockwave, scorpanok (Beast Wars) and last but not least a pic of the tri predacus council.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:34, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *nope.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:38, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Thats perfect, you know I have both the organic one and the transmetal one in toy form, my organic one is from japan.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:47, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Go to the transfomers wiki and type in coucil, it will then show you a list of councils including the preacus one.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:52, 1 July 2007 (UTC) *Nope.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:58, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Waz up Waz up man...I dont know anything about Transformers, but I'm here to help anyway. Can you give me a short summary on Transformers?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 03:38, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks. Um...you don't need to give me the welcome, but its okay, beause I know everything on there.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 16:05, 2 July 2007 (UTC) DL *Well me tyler and you should be the DL's until we get lots more members, until then we must get more users and fast.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:32, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Nope...we cant ask because that would be spamming. lets create a pred gov hmmm.21:36, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I agree with it. Hmm sooo what you want to do?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:52, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I agree.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:56, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Did you creat a gov infobox?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:59, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Good.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:01, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Needs color, we must now create our own version of the predacon government. I'll be back you start.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:13, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I like it, got to go.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:19, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *Can I be part of the FA board?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:21, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *I'll tell you how it is my friend, mean time we should have a party for its opening, get some videos and talk.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 16:35, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *Also The Decepticons rule!!!!!! Sure.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 19:22, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay, I'm thinking of making a character. What exactly are Autobots?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 19:27, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Can you give me a name for my Autobot?--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 20:31, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Maximal! *I see your more of a maximal then a pred..hmm you fool the decepticons and predacons have always won, including the death of prime at megatrons hands (Only to come back a season later).Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 20:54, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *I have to go to the movie now, go to youtube and you'll find thing on the pred. I tell you about the movie later.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 21:01, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Okay.--''Darthtyler (talk) (HSM RKY)'' 21:09, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *Grham I just got the new transfomers video game! So far I'm a deceoticon in a military base killing everyone :) but I keep geting killed myself.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:28, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *Well I didnt get users but listen. First of you'll have to go yourself but I'll say this, two decepticons live through the movie, one is a traitor and the other is scorpanoke. Also the game is awsome, I'm killing the military.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:35, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *I just got an idea for an article, uplode the pics of all the decepticons from the movie, there at transfomer wiki.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:49, 4 July 2007 (UTC) *Yes good. Transfomers wiki is a wiki for vandels, the pics have stuiped things like jokes and users can say F**k and it horrible. So want to get more users or something?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:24, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *I dont want to go wiki to wiki looking, let them come to us, for some reason I feel like screaming COBRA!!!!!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:29, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *There I fixed the welcome template. Also do you know who COBRA is?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:31, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *Here.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 14:33, 5 July 2007 (UTC) nD-XfyOObVQ *Being a Admin rules!!!!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:06, 5 July 2007 (UTC) *(Enters dressed like Cobra Commander leader of cobra) Indeed. Now for more policeys! Oh and I have a video you would find funny..hold on..Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:13, 5 July 2007 (UTC) gzyyCxvZHmY I'm running for admin.Darthtyler 15:23, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks.Darthtyler 15:31, 5 July 2007 (UTC)